Crescendo
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Yuuri se da cuenta de lo que siente por Wolfram, pero tendra un rival: Un antiguo amigo del rubio que peleara por el... Capitulo 1: una Confesion, Besos, Celos y mas Parte II UP!
1. Chapter 1: Una Confesion, Besos, Celos I

**~ Crescendo ~**

Capitulo 1: Una Confesión, Besos, Celos y mas…

Otro día más en Shin Makoku, una mañana calida y llena de emociones le esperaba al Rey, tenían una cita que cumplir con el Reino del Norte.

El mismo Rey del Norte había mando una carta pidiendo que fuera para formar lazos de amistad y ya que Yuuri quería que hubiera paz y sobre todo amistad con todos los Reinos accedió de inmediato.

- Wolfram… - Le hablo para despertarlo – Wolfram… - A veces le sorprendía el hecho de que Wolfram durmiera de esa manera, nada lo despertaba. Paso sus manos delicadamente por sus cabellos – Wolfram, despierta… Es tarde – Ante aquel contacto, el rubio se movió un poco y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, sonrió al ver que era Yuuri quien le brindaba esas dulces caricias.

- Yuuri… - Susurro, había notado que el trato de Yuuri hacia el había cambiado un poco, pero para el significaba mucho. Podía notar que ahora Yuuri era mucho más amable, le prestaba más atención, era como si… le amara. Se sentó en la cama quedando a la misma que el pelinegro y le sonrió ampliamente.

_**Eres adorable en todos los momentos**_

Verde contra negro.  
Las miradas se cruzaron y así se quedaron un momento, observándose el uno al otro, admirándose, diciéndose con la mirada lo que, hasta ese momento no se habían dicho… Lo mucho que se amaban.

Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta y Yuuri se separo del rubio.

Wolfram se molesto demasiado por eso, pero prefirió no decir nada… por ahora.

- Su Majestad! Wolfram! Apresúrense, ya deberíamos de ir saliendo – Grito Conrad desde el otro lado de la puerta

Yuuri comenzó a vestirse rápidamente observando la lentitud de Wolfram…

- Wolfram, ya escuchaste, date prisa

- Ya escuche! Con una vez es suficiente! MPH!

No hacia falta preguntar que era lo que le pasaba, por que lo sabia muy bien.

Habían tenido un momento único y fueron interrumpidos, pero ese no era justamente el problema, el problema era el! Sabia que Wolfram estaba esperando una iniciativa por su parte y había tenido sus oportunidades para hacerlo pero siempre había una interrupción y después actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado…

Al final, lo único que iba a conseguir era que el rubio creyera que solo jugaba con el y se apartara de su lado.

Definitivamente no quería nada de eso…

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación mientras se cambiaban sus ropas.

Yuuri por otra parte, solo observaba la cara de enojado que tenía su prometido y sonrió para sus adentros…

Le encantaba todo de Wolfram, los celos que sentía y que demostraba cuando lo veía con otra persona, sus pocas sonrías que eran sinceras, sus pucheros cuando estaba molesto que eran adorables… todo de el.

_**Haces que los latidos de mi corazón si**__**gan resonando**_

Al salir de la habitación, El Maou abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso al rubio, tenia que demostrarle que de verdad le importaba y que no era un enclenque, debilucho e infiel, sino que era todo un caballero.

El rubio no se dejo impresionar por eso, el tomaba eso como una pequeña disculpa pero eso no era suficiente.

Al ir por el pasillo, aun en silencio, Yuuri tomo delicadamente la mano de su prometido y sonrió.

Wolfram se sintió feliz ante ese contacto, miro a Yuuri el cual le sonreía y continuaron su camino por los pasillos, llegando la entrada donde todos los esperaban…

_**Es igual a cuando caminamos juntos y el silencio nos invade**_

Todos miraban aquella dulce escena de amor que provenía de la pareja real.

Todos ya sabían, aquel compromiso había sido un accidente pero para Wolfram había sido un accidente "hermoso" que le permitió enamorarse de una gran persona, Shibuya Yuuri.

Sin embargo para Yuuri, había sido absolutamente todo lo contrario, en primer lugar eran hombres! No podían casarse! Estaba mal visto que dos hombres estuvieran juntos! Lo común era que las parejas fueran de una mujer y un hombre! Hasta que entendió, que: Dos hombres si pueden estar juntos, que podían casarse si ambos así lo deseaban, se dio cuenta de eso y mas, justo cuando descubrió que quería a Wolfram mucho mas de lo que hubiera querido, que lo amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida con el, que quería un país sin guerras para poder criar en el a sus hijos… Un momento, ¿Hijos?... Si, quería tener hijos propios con Wolfram y aunque nunca le había comentado nada a Wolfram respecto a sus sentimientos, pero lo haría… un día de estos.

En cuanto a confesiones se refería, si era un enclenque como el rubio le repetía siempre, quería llegar mas allá del roce de manos o de la sonrisa tierna pero nunca podía! Su cuerpo lo detenía antes de que lo hiciera y eso era algo que comenzaba a molestarle.

Yuuri al notar que todos los miraban por que iban tomados de la mano se soltó de inmediato y camino rápidamente al carruaje donde serian llevados al Reino del Norte.

Wolfram, aunque molesto, también se dirigió al carruaje y subió.

Dentro del carruaje solo iban ellos dos, como pareja real aunque supieran montar tenían que cuidarlos.

- Partimos de inmediato Majestad, si todo sale bien, estaremos en el Reino por la tarde

- Bien, vamonos ya

Como guardias solo llevaban a Conrad, Yozak y un par de soldados de Wolfram.

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que habían salido del Palacio y Wolfram seguía molesto…

- Wolfram… - Le llamo suavemente

- Que quieres, enclenque ¿? – Dijo sin mirarlo, de hecho desde que subió solo observaba el paisaje por la ventana

- No me digas enclenque! – De tantas veces que se lo había dicho ya se le había hecho una costumbre responderle de esa manera siempre que escuchaba la palabra "enclenque"

- ¿Y no lo eres? – Le miro a ojos y Yuuri se estremeció al sentir tanta dureza por parte de su prometido

- … - Yuuri quedo callado por un momento, ¿Qué era lo que tenia que responderle? ¿Cómo decirle que si era un enclenque en cuanto a demostrar sus sentimientos se refería, pero que no lo era en batallas, o situaciones peligrosas? Lo haría quedar como un enclenque mayor! Suspiro al poco rato

- Lo sabía… Eres tan enclenque que no sabes ni que responderme – Seguía hablándole fríamente - ¿Por qué me haces esto, Yuuri? – De pronto su tono había cambiado por uno mas suave

- ¿Hacerte… que? – Aquel tono le pareció triste, jamás había escuchado a Wolfram hablar de esa manera

- Me haces pensar que te importo más que un amigo… Que de verdad me… amas – Susurro – Pero cuando alguien esta cerca te comportas distante. Es como si te avergonzaras de que los demás te vean conmigo… Cuando estamos solos, siento que quieres ir mas allá de un roce de manos o de una pequeña sonrisa pero en cuanto alguien esta cerca cambias totalmente… Yuuri, si solo soy un juguete, prefiero que me lo digas ahora

_**Y no puedo sobrellevar estos sentimientos debido a mi torpeza**_

- "Siento que quieres ir mas allá de un roce de manos o de una pequeña sonrisa…" – Pensó, Wolfram sabia exactamente como se sentía, el ahora debía estar sufriendo mucho mas que el, no podía permitir que la persona mas importante para el sufriera de esa manera, ya que Wolfram iba sentado delante de el se paso justo a su lado

Aquello Wolfram lo tomo como una mala señal, creyó que Yuuri le diría a la cara que no lo quería y que era justo como el decía… era un juguete. Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas…

- Wolfram… - Hablo suave, cerca de su oído y tomo su mano – No llores, no me gusta verte llorar… mucho menos si yo soy la causa de tu llanto – Con su mano libre comenzó a quitarle aquellas lagrimas – Wolfram, no pienses que solo eres un juguete, eres mucho mas que eso… Eres mi prometido y… Te amo – No podía creerlo, lo había dicho! Wolfram le miro atónitamente. Pero si se detenía justo en ese momento Wolfram lo quemaría vivo, así que prosiguió – No se que es lo que me pasa que cuando hay alguien cerca, mi cuerpo se separa de ti… Pero te amo y no quiero que jamás lo dudes…

Acerco lentamente a su rostro al del rubio y apenas los rozo…

Eran suaves, justo como lo había pensado, paso lentamente su lengua por esos dulces labios, quería probarlos y guardarlos en su memoria, hasta que por fin se animo a unir sus labios completamente en un beso que ambos deseaban, enseguida Yuuri pasó ambas manos tras el cuello de Wolfram para poder acercarlo masa el, por otra parte, Wolfram sentía que nada de eso era verdad, que todo era parte de su imaginación, pero no fue así, sentir el calor que Yuuri le brindaba, su lengua pasando delicadamente por dentro de su boca y rozando su lengua propia, no podía ser ilusión, por fin era verdad, lo que muchas veces había deseado y soñado por fin se estaba haciendo realidad…

Se separaron después de unos segundos, aquel beso había sido perfecto…

- Wolfram… - Mientras lo miraba con tierno amor volvió a acercarse pero esta vez para abrazarlo, deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos

Wolfram se dejo abrazar, también deseaba eso… y mucho mas. Sentir la calidez que Yuuri le proporcionaba causo que al poco tiempo se quedara dormido…

- Wolfram…? – Al no recibir ni una sola palabra por su parte le llamo, descubriendo que yacía dormido entre sus brazos, sonrió al verlo de esa manera y con sumo cuidado lo recostó sobre sus piernas, acariciando sus cabellos, embelesado de lo dulce que el rubio podría llegar a ser en momentos como ese…

Sintió como el carruaje se detuvo y pudo observar la presencia de Conrad por la ventanilla con una sonrisa lo cual causo un sonrojo en sus mejillas…

- Majestad, ya estamos por llegar, por favor prepárense – Sonrió y dio la orden de continuar con su camino…

- Wolfram… - Le llamo – Ya hemos llegado, despierta

El rubio pudo escuchar la voz de Yuuri y se despertó de inmediato.

Se sentó, quedando a la misma altura de Yuuri pero no dijo nada y el pelinegro lo pudo notar…

- Sucede algo ¿? – Inquirió preocupado

- No… nada – Respondió firmemente… - _"¿Cómo que nada?! Ahora el enclenque soy yo! Quedarme dormido justo después de ese beso! Como fue eso posible ¿?! Que vergüenza!"_ – Pensó para si mismo

- Bien, entonces vamos

Justo después de aquello habían llegado al Castillo del Rey del Norte, Yuuri se preguntaba que clase de hombre seria, aunque seguramente era alguien amable ya que fue el quien propuso esa reunión.

El carruaje se detuvo justo frente al entrada del Palacio donde ya los esperaban toda al gente que vivía en el Castillo, de un lado los sirviente y justo en el centro la familia Real.

Yuuri tomo la mano de Wolfram y en cuanto comenzaron a caminar el Rey se acerco a ellos, mas específicamente al rubio y lo estrecho en sus brazos.

El Rey era una persona alta, con un cuerpo bien formado, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, lo cual resaltaba su piel blanca… definitivamente bien parecido en todos los aspectos.

Wolfram quedo atónito pero no tanto como Yuuri, quien no se explicaba aquello.

- Wolfram, cuanto tiempo sin verte – El Rey se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos – no has cambiado en nada

- Ma-Marianne… ¿? – Pregunto sorprendido

- Si, me alegra que aun te acuerdes de mi… Ha pasado tanto tiempo – De verdad estaba alegre al ver a Wolfram de nuevo, pero se percato de la presencia del Maou – Disculpe Majestad – Hizo una pequeña reverencia en modo de disculpa – Fue la emoción del momento, pero por favor pasen

El Rey se encamino a los adentros del Castillo, pero Yuuri quería una explicación y aunque trato de ocultarlo su furia se notaba en su voz….

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – Le hablo bajo pero firmemente al rubio

Wolfram solo se quedo callado, no esperaba que Marianne fuera Rey de ese lugar, cuando niños nunca se lo había dicho.

- Permítame decirle que me siento muy honrado de estar en su Castillo, le agradezco su invitación – Aunque trato de ser amable en su voz se seguía notando el enfado

- Es un placer para mi tenerlos aquí, Majestad – Al decir eso volteo a mirar a Wolfram con una pequeña sonrisa que causo mas el enfado del Maou – Pero por favor dígame Marianne, todos lo hacen

- Gracias… Disculpe, pero… Marianne me suena a nombre de mujer

- Si, lo es… Cuando mis padres se casaron tenían planeado tener una hija y como ya tenían tanto como nombre como ropas y demás, optaron por dejarme ese nombre, al principio me molestaba un poco, pero después hubo un acontecimiento y el nombre me gusta ahora

- "_El nombre me gusta…"_ – Wolfram recordaba eso, cuando eran niños Wolfram pensaba que el nombre era de niña y al ver la mirada de Marianne triste le dijo que le gustaba

- Desde aquí mis sirvientes les mostraran sus respectivas habitaciones, me retiro, tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender, pero los espero para al cena. Con su permiso

- Gracias, Marianne – Dijo Yuuri al despedirse

Los sirvientes del Rey acompañaron a los huéspedes a sus habitaciones, en una acomodaron a los soldados de Wolfram, en otra Yozak y Conrad y por supuesto en una aparte el Rey con su prometido…

- Si necesitan algo, por favor háganmelo saber – Dijo respetuosamente una de las sirvientas dirigiéndose al Rey cuando los dejo en su habitación

- Le agradezco – Agradeció el Maou y al ver salir a la sirvienta cerró rápidamente la puerta y volteo a mirar a Wolfram quien observaba por una ventana el maravilloso paisaje

- El paisaje se ve precioso desde aquí

- ¿Ya me vas a explicar? – Se cruzo de brazos mientras le preguntaba enojado

- ¿Explicarte que? – Volteo a mirar a su prometido y encontró algo que jamás había visto antes: Un Yuuri realmente enfadado esperando una respuesta

- ¿Cómo que?! – Wolfram sabia perfectamente de lo que hablaba y eso ponía peor a Yuuri – Wolfram, explícamelo ahora! – Grito y el rubio le miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que Yuuri el gritaba. El pelinegro al notar la reacción de su acompañante, trato de tranquilizarse, esa definitivamente no era la mejor forma de hablarle… - Wolf, solo quiero saber que es lo que pasa entre Marianne y tu, eso todo… - Suspiro y le miro ya mas tranquilo

- MPH! Somos amigos… Y no me vuelvas a hablar así! – Enojado por el como le hablo, Wolfram trato de salir de la habitación pero cuando paso justo al lado de Yuuri este lo tomo del brazo y lo abrazo fuertemente

- Por favor, no te vayas… - Susurro – No me dejes, es solo que… No me gusta ver como la gente se te acerca y te toca de esa manera… Wolf, no quiero que nadie este a tu lado mas que yo

- Celos… ¿? – Pregunto después de un momento con una sonrisa

- … - Yuuri trago seco, no esperaba eso… Pero tenia razón, eran celos que sintió cuando vio a Marianne abrazando de esa manera a SU Prometido – Si… - Contesto al fin – Tengo celos de todos los que se te acercan, tuve celos al verlo abrazarte de esa manera… No quiero que nadie te vuelva a tocar… nadie mas que yo – Termino de hablar dulcemente y lentamente junto sus labios con los del rubio, el cual correspondió de inmediato ese beso. Era realmente hermoso que Yuuri le confesara que estaba celoso y que lo quería solo para el… Un sueño que creyó que nunca se haría realidad.

El beso cada vez se hacia mas intenso, Yuuri introdujo su lengua para poder degustar mejor aquella dulce boca mientras que sus manos ahora se encontraban en la cintura del rubio delineando su estrecha cadera.

Wolfram por su parte, gemía sobre los labios de Yuuri, lo cual de cierta manera lo excitaba más de lo que ya estaba…

- Yuuri… - Jadeo su nombre cuando logro separase un poco de el

- Wolf… - Le respondió de la misma manera, aquel beso lo había excitado demasiado, era la primera vez en su vida que sentía su miembro duro y aprisionado en su ropa interior, Wolfram de verdad que le ponía "mal". Como jamás había sentido ese calor recorrer su cuerpo se sentía con la necesidad de pagarlo, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Wolfram pegado sobre el suyo, necesitaba escucharlo gemir su nombre justo como momentos antes lo había hecho. Rápidamente paso su boca al cuello de Wolfram, primero lamiéndolo y después mordiéndole un poco

- Yuuri… no… - Por mucho que tratara de negarse su cuerpo parecía no hacerle mucho caso, su mente quería negarse pero su cuerpo se aferraba mas al pelinegro – No… por favor… - Pidió, sabia que si seguían así terminarían teniendo relaciones y por mucho que lo deseara primero tenia que pasar por la iglesia, o por lo menos eso era lo que deseaba en ese momento. Después de un gran intento logro separarse de Yuuri el cual lo miraba con deseo y algo sonrojado…

- ... - ¿Qué debía decirle? No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento! Estaba sonrojado y sobre todo avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Wolfram estaba respirando con dificultad y también estaba algo sonrojado

- Pe-Perdón… Yo no… - Corto de inmediato, en realidad no sabia que decir exactamente

- Esta bien… Es culpa mía, no te preocupes – Se volvió a acercar a el para brindarle un corto beso sobre su mejilla – Será cuando tu digas y ahora supongo que iré a tomar una ducha – Salio de la habitación después de eso dirigiéndose al baño y quitándose sus ropas desesperadamente y metiéndose dentro la tina, sintió como el agua fría le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

De repente un remolino comenzó a formarse justo frente de el y cuando trato de salir fue demasiado tarde, se encontraba ahora justo en la Tierra…

- No, no… - Yuuri entro en desesperación al verse e el baño de su casa, la suerte, su maldita suerte no le podía hacer eso justo en ese momento! – Regresa, por favor… - Lo que mas le dolía de aquella situación era el dejar solo a Wolfram en aquel Castillo donde se había dado cuenta que Marianne tenia intenciones mas fuertes con el rubio que una simple amistad, no lo podía dejar solo! Marianne definitivamente se aprovecharía de eso


	2. Chapter 2:Una Confesion, Besos, Celos II

**Capitulo 1****: Una Confesión, Besos, Celos y mas… Parte 2**

Ahora que se encontraba en su casa, bastante lejos de su amado lo único que le pasa por la cabeza era el que lo había dejado solo e indefenso en casa del Rey Marianne! Este le podría hacer cualquier cosa! Aunque confiaba en que si el Rey llegaba a insinuársele o algo parecido Conrad iría para salvar a su príncipe.

Trato de tomarse las cosas con calma, de nada le serviría el que se pusiera histérico, nervioso o enojado, se puso una toalla encima para poder ir a su cuarto a buscar algunas ropas, pero al salir del cuarto de baño su madre lo escucho

- Yuu-chan! ¿Ya regresaste?

- Si… Estoy en casa – Contesto y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa para bajar de inmediato hasta donde su madre y su padre se encontraban

- Yuu-chan, has regresado muy rápido ¿Ha pasado algo malo? – Pregunto su madre muy preocupada

- No regrese, me regresaron que es distinto – Se notaba algo molesto

- ¿Estas bien, hijo? – Inquirió ahora su padre

- No, no lo estoy! – Grito, pero después se dio cuenta que no tenia por que gritar de esa manera ante sus padres, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada – Perdón, es solo que no me parece el haber regresado justo ahora, tenia una reunión importante con el Rey del norte que Norte que es amigo de Wolfram de la infancia y pues… Era algo importante

- No te preocupes Yuu-chan, seguro que tus amigos se pueden hacer cargo de eso… Anda acércate a comer algo

- No tengo hambre, ire a ver a Murata a su casa

- Ten cuidado!

- Si! Nos vemos!

Salio corriendo a casa de Murata ya que el desde un principio no había ido a Shin Makoku por sus estudios, tenia un examen muy importante que definitivamente no se podía perder…

Llego a al entrada de la escuela y espero a que Murata saliera, tenia que ayudarlo, era el Gran Sabio y por lo tanto tenia que conocer algún medio para poder regresar inmediatamente

- Murata! Por aquí! – Lo alcanzo a ver a lo lejos y le llamo de inmediato

- Shibuya! – se acerco hasta el - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con el Rey del norte… o ¿No era hoy?

- Si era hoy! Ese es precisamente mi problema! Regrese!... Es decir, me regresaron y no pudo volver, por eso he venido a verte, necesito que me ayudes a regresar! Es muy urgente!

- ¿Tan importante es el tratado con el Rey del Norte?

- En realidad eso no me importa mucho en este momento, lo que sucede es que el Rey del Norte resulto ser amigo de la infancia de Wolfram y bueno… parece que esta detrás de el, ¿Me entiendes?

- Que le gusta ¿?!... ¿Y, cual es el problema? – Pregunto levantando una ceja

- ¿Cómo que cual es el problema?... Murata! Al Rey del Norte le gusta MI Wolfram! Ese es el problema! – Ante tal respuesta Murata sonrió, eso era justamente lo que esperaba escuchar

- TU Wolfram, eh ¿? Veo que aunque estuviste poco tiempo en Shin Makoku te diste cuenta de lo que sientes por el – Dijo sonriente mientras comenzaban a caminar a casa del Maou quien ante lo que le dijo Murata se sonrojo levemente

- Pu-Pues si… Bueno en realidad lo había notado desde antes, pero ahora que estuve en Shin Makoku pude decírselo… Por eso tenemos que encontrar la forma de poder regresar! No quiero dejarlo solo en el Castillo del Rey!

- No digas eso, Shibuya. El es un soldado muy bien preparado y puede defenderse solo… Además no esta solo, Sir Weller esta con el

- Lo se, lo se… Es solo que… No quiero dejarlo solo, quiero estar a su lado

- Bien, ya casi llegamos a tu casa y ahí veremos que se puede hacer, no te preocupes

Las palabras de Murata lo relajaron un poco y así continuaron caminando hacia la casa de Yuuri y en cuanto entraron…

- Yuu-chan! Y Ken-chan!

- Mama-san! – Respondió contento Murata

- Madre, no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que encontrar la forma de regresar a Shin Makoku de inmediato – Corto a su madre y subieron al cuarto de baño de inmediato

- Bien ya estamos aquí, pero… ¿Por qué no intentaste volver con tus poderes, Shibuya?

- Lo intente! Pero no funciono! Tu eres el único que puede ayudarme ahora!

- Si tu que eres el actual Maou no pudiste regresar por tu propia cuanta con tus poderes, yo no podré hacer nada por ti… Eres mucho mas poderoso que yo, así que no podré hacer nada-

- No me digas eso Murata! Eres el único con el que cuento en estos momentos!

Murata trato de convocar todos sus poderes cuando los dos ya se encontraban dentro la bañera, y Yuuri trato de ayudarlo, quizás con sus poderes unidos serian capaces de llegar hasta Shin makoku, hicieron varios intentos pero ninguno de ellos funciono, y Yuuri se preocupaba cada segundo mas el no poder regresar al lado del rubio.

El haberlo dejado solo después de la escena tan excitante que habían tenido, lo frustraba aun mas! Además, sabia que el tiempo que pasaban en la Tierra era diferente en Shin Makoku, mientras aquí pasaban horas allá pasaban días!

¿Qué habría hecho Wolfram en tanto tiempo? En realidad su pregunta era: ¿Qué haría Marianne teniendo a Wolfram en su Castillo, solo e indefenso?

Demonios! Tenia que funcionar aquella unión de poderes!

Prácticamente pasaron horas ahí, Murata se le notaba el cansancio en el sudor que recorría su rostro, a Yuuri se le notaba la preocupación en los ojos, hasta que se dieron por vencidos…

- Es inútil, Shibuya… a este paso solo agotaremos nuestros poderes en vano y será más difícil

- Tienes razón – Respondió Yuuri tristemente

- Lo dejaremos para después, será mejor que vayamos a comer algo

- Bien… Quédate esta noche a dormir aquí… - Le pidió con una voz suave, se sentía muy preocupado y no quería estar solo ese día, necesitaba a su mejor amigo, el cual se dio cuenta de que Yuuri estaba vez se sentía terriblemente mal y acepto la invitación a quedarse

Mientras comían…

- Ken-chan! Me hace tan feliz que te quedes esta noche!

- mama-san Yo también estoy muy feliz por poder quedarme esta noche

- Yuu-chan tienes que comer bien

- No tengo muchas ganas – Murata se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro extrañaba demasiado a su prometido, y el como su amigo tendría que ayudarlo a sobreponerse de eso y por supuesto, ayudarlo a volver a Shin Makoku

Murata se quedo a dormir en la habitación de Yuuri…

- ¿Crees… que mañana pueda ser posible? – Pregunto con voz baja mirando hacia el techo de su cuarto

- Eso espero… Pero ambos sabemos que esto fue obra de Shinou y el tiene sus motivos para haberte traído de regreso a la Tierra

- Espero que sea algo verdaderamente bueno… Por que si esto se trata de separarme de Wolfram será algo que nunca le perdonare

- Estoy seguro que no se trata de eso, Shinou desea que tu relación con Sir Von Bielefeld llegue a ser duradera, de eso estoy seguro… el me lo llego a comentar alguna vez… De hecho creo que es algo que todo el Reino espera, el que ustedes puedan casarse

- Mmmm – Sabia que si se casaba con Wolfram no solo seria algo genial para el, sino para todo el reino, pero… - No me siento preparado para casarme con el… Es decir, no es que no quiera, es solo que… no se si pueda con tanto compromiso… Seria dormir juntos, tener hijos, cuidarlos, además yo tengo el reino y el tiene sus misiones como soldado…-

- ¿Y no es lo que hacen ya? – Lo miro con una sonrisa – Comparten habitación, tienen a Greta que es su hija, que aunque es adoptada ambos la aman, siempre estas al pendiente del Reino y el sale a sus misiones

Tenía razón, actuaban como una pareja de casados, su única diferencia es que su romance apenas había comenzado, es decir, habían comenzado al revés, pero tenían mucha vida por delante para disfrutarse el uno al otro y poder casarse después de un tiempo.

- Buenas noches, Murata – Le dijo y se dio vuelta sobre la cama quedando de perfil sobre su lado izquierdo

- Buenas noches, Shibuya – Sonrió

_**El paso de las estaciones es rápido y en cualquier lugar  
Quiero verte justo a mi lado**_

Prácticamente Yuuri paso la noche sin dormir, se movía de un lado a otro sobre la cama pensando en lo que estaría haciendo el rubio en ese preciso momento, en el tiempo que habría pasado desde la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos…

Al otro dia, Yuuri despertó de inmediato…

- Murata… despierta, vamos a intentarlo una vez mas…

- Mmmm… Cinco minutos mas – Se removió semi-dormido

- No podemos, tenemos que regresar de inmediato

- Bien vamos… - Se levanto mas dormido que despierto

- Lo siento – Se disculpo de inmediato al notar que su amigo quería seguir durmiendo

- No hay problema, es mas importante lo tuyo

Una vez más, los dos entraron al cuarto de baño y ya estando dentro de la tina, activaron sus poderes.

Pasaron así por unos cuantos momentos, hasta que por fin y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en Shin Makoku…

- Majestad! Alteza! – Grito Conrad, acercándose a ellos con un par de toallas

- Conrad! – Le grito Yuuri alegremente, su unión de poderes había funcionado a la perfección

- Sus Majestades, tomen esto, seguramente deben de tener frió

- Gracias, Sir Weller – Claro que tenían frió, era muy temprano y el agua estaba helada en esa fuente. Ambos tomaron las toallas que les ofrecía, pero la mirada estaba concentrada en otros lados…

- Majestad… ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Conrad cuando noto que buscaba algo, o a alguien

- Buscaba a Wolfram… Es solo que creí que vendría a recibirnos – termino tristemente –"Yo preocupado por el, haciendo todo lo posible para poder verlo de nuevo y el no viene a recibirme" – Pensó

- El ahora esta en algo importante

- ¿Algo importante? – Pregunto y después de eso volteo su mirada a otro lado y susurro - ¿Mas que yo? – Y aunque lo dijo en susurro Conrad lo escucho muy bien

- No quise decir eso… Es solo que lo mandaron a una misión y no podía faltar

- Si, entiendo… Vamonos

Aunque lo hayan mandado a una misión y Wolfram como soldado tenia que cumplir con esas ordenes, Yuuri se sentía solo, aunque estuviera rodeado de mucha gente, necesitaba la presencia de Wolfram a su lado, lo necesitaba…

Conrad, acompaño a sus Majestades a sus respectivas habitaciones…

- ¿Qué sucedió con el tratado que teníamos con el Reino del norte?

- Su Majestad Marianne, comprendió el que usted tuviera que regresar a su mundo y nos propuso una nueva visita a su Reino en cuanto usted estuviera aquí… Aunque creo que lo correcto seria invitarlo nosotros a Shin Makoku

- Tienes razón, creo que eso seria lo mejor… En cuanto estemos bien instalados le mandare una invitación con mis disculpas por haberme ido

- Bien, me quedo en mi habitación, Shibuya, nos veremos mas tarde… Gracias Sir Weller

- Hasta luego… - Se despidió Yuuri y Conrad solo hizo una pequeña reverencia

- Pasare por usted en unos momentos para ir al desayuno, mientras tanto cámbiese de ropa

- ¿A que hora regresara Wolfram? – Dudo unos momentos antes de preguntar

- Si todo sale bien, esperemos que este de regreso para esta tarde

- Bien… - Aquello le había reconfortado un poco

Entro a su habitación y sintió una sensación extraña el verla vacía… sin su Wolfram todo era muy diferente…

Casarnos… ¿?

Pensó en aquella posibilidad, además, Murata tenía razón, ellos ya actuaban como casados, así que no habría mucha diferencia, excepto por las relaciones intimas.

Aquella vez que estuvieron a punto de llegar mas allá, Wolfram lo había detenido y el entendía por que, además de que el rubio no se sentía preparado para eso, no estaban casados y la costumbre ahí era estar casados para poder tener relaciones sexuales con tu pareja…

Ahora que lo pensaba, el casarse con Wolfram resolvería todos sus problemas:

El quería tener relaciones sexuales con Wolfram, el casarse se las concedería

Quería a Wolfram para el solo, es decir, no quería correr el riesgo de que Wolfram lo fuera a dejar por otro, como Marianne, si se casaba con el, Wolfram nunca lo abandonaría

De verdad que el casarse no seria algo tan malo

Despues de que se cambiara de ropa, Conrad paso por el y por Murata para llevarlos al comedor a que comieran algo.

- Majestad! – En cuanto Günter lo vio le grito y se abalanzo hacia el – tanto tiempo sin verlo! Lo he extrañado tanto!

- Günter, deja a su Majestad que respire

- ¿Ta-Tanto tiempo? – Pregunto Yuuri de repente algo asustado - ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que me fui la ultima vez?!

- Mas o menos 2 semanas – Le respondió Conrad, mientras que Günter lo seguía abrazando

- ¿Dos semanas? – Repitió, y Conrad asintió - ¿Desde cuando regresaron ustedes del Reino del Norte? – Después de su pregunta hubo un breve silencio, y todas las miradas en el comedor se cruzaban, hasta que Conrad le respondió

- Todos teníamos planeado regresar el día siguiente, pero el Rey Marianne insistió en que permaneciéramos ahí unos días mas

- Ya veo… ¿Y que hizo Wolfram?

- El Rey Marianne y el no se habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo, así que tuvieron tiempo para platicar – Yuuri se mostró mas que molesto ante tal respuesta, y cuando Conrad observo su reacción continuo hablando – Pero no te preocupes, nunca los dejamos solos

- …Bien –

La hora del desayuno paso sin muchas novedades, todos, sobre todo Günter, pusieron al tanto a Yuuri sobre el tratado del Rey del Norte pero el pelinegro no ponía mucha atención, ¿Qué era lo que Wolfram y marianne estuvieron hablando?

No tenía muchas ganas de nada, así que después del desayuno se dirigió a su habitación a esperar a que Wolfram llegara…

Y eso no tardo mucho en pasar, escucho como los caballos llegaban a la entrada del Castillo y entre ellos el caballo blanco del rubio, el cual bajo rápidamente y se adentro al Castillo, seguramente ya sabía que Yuuri había llegado ese mismo día

- Enclenque! – Grito desde el pasillo, y Yuuri alcanzo a escucharlo y sonrió y justo después de eso la puerta se abrió de repente – Yuuri! – Y cerro la puerta – Enclenque! ¿Por qué te fuiste asi como asi?

_**Tarareando mi melodía favorita  
Si eres tu, da igual cual sea el ritmo  
Eres capaz de tocarlo, verdad?**_

- Eso no lo provoque yo, y lo sabes – Siguió sonriente

- ¿Por qué estas tan sonriente? – Para Wolfram, Yuuri siempre seria un enclenque infiel - ¿Con quien estuviste?!... Seguramente te fuiste para estarme engañando! MPH! Justo lo que esperaba de ti! – Se cruzo de brazos molesto y Yuuri negó con la cabeza y se fue acercando a el lentamente

- Sonrió, por que estoy feliz de verte – Y lo abrazo – Te extrañe mucho – Le susurro a su oído

- Yuuri… - Correspondió aquel abrazo

- Desde que me fui solo busque la manera de poder regresar para poder estar contigo, no quería dejarte solo… mucho menos dejarte con Marianne – Aunque no había nadie mas en aquella habitación, ambos hablaban en voz baja

- Ya te dije que Marianne y yo solo somos amigos, no pasara nada más… Yo no soy un infiel como tu, además… - Trato de continuar hablando, pero Yuuri le callo con un corto beso

- No quiero hablar de el, ni de nada que no sea algo referente a nosotros dos – Y volvió a besarlo, en realidad Yuuri no quería hablar de nada, solo quería poder sentir la suave piel de Wolfram.

Sus manos se pasaron por la cintura de Wolfram haciendo pequeños círculos para después poder meterlas por debajo de la ropa del rubio el cual solo gemina ante tal contacto, esta vez no podía detener a Yuuri, no por que no pudiera, sino por que simplemente el también deseaba llegar mas allá con el…

Aun besándose, comenzaron a caminar hacia al cama y Yuuri recostó suavemente a Wolfram, se detuvo un momento y lo miro directo los ojos… Le encantaba ver los ojos de Wolfram de esa manera, llenos de deseo…

- Que hermoso eres… - Sonrió el Maou

- Ca-Calla! – Se sonrojo ante eso y volteo su mirada hacia otro lado lo cual el pelinegro supo aprovechar muy bien ya que de inmediato paso su boca al cuello del rubio el cual comenzó a saborear lentamente siendo eso, una tortura para el rubio – Amm… Yuuri – Era la primera vez que Wolfram se encontraba en una situación como esa, así que no sabía muy bien que era lo que tenia que hacer, pero paso sus manos sobre el pecho de Yuuri y comenzó a desabotonar primero su saco negro y después su camisa blanca, era la primera ve que le veía de esa manera y eso le encantaba

- Wolf… - Susurro, y el también hizo lo mismo, pero a diferencia del rubio el si le quito toda su ropa, incluyendo su ropa interior, notando la dureza de Wolfram – Vaya…

- Va-Vaya que ¿? ¿Qué tanto me vez, enclenque? – Estaba bastante sonrojado de que Yuuri le viera desnudo

- Es solo que… - Unos cuantos cabellos resbalaban por la cabeza del rubio y los tomo delicadamente y se los acomodo de manera que sus cara no estuviera cubierta – No puedo creer que por fin este pasando esto

Justo después de eso comenzó a Lamar desde su cuello bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su miembro el cual miro acaricio con sus manos y de inmediato se lo introdujo a su boca…

- Ahh! Yuuri! – Gimió el rubio al sentir semejante sensación

Continúo lamiendo el miembro de Wolfram y se sentía sumamente feliz de poder causar semejante reacción…

Pasaba su lengua lentamente por todo el miembro de Wolfram para después volvérselo a meter por completo a su boca, y aunque al principio no le gustaba para nada la idea de estar con un hombre ahora le parecía algo maravilloso el poder estar asi con el rubio

- Yuu-Yuuri… - Jadeo su nombre, sabia que si Yuuri continuaba así el no aguantaría mucho tiempo

El Maou podía sentir que Wolfram no aguantaría demasiado así que acelero su ritmo y comenzó a lamerlo rápidamente, haciendo unas pequeñas succiones de vez en cuando para poder brindarle mayor placer a su prometido, hasta que lo sintió venir…

Wolfram había llegado al clímax…

- Ahh! Yuuri! – Gimió en el ultimo momento

El pelinegro se trago su esencia, se acerco a besarlo dulcemente sobre sus labios y susurro sobre estos…

- Te amo, Wolf…

- También te amo, Yuuri – Sonrió algo sonrojado por lo sucedido

**_Quiero grabar cada momento contigo en mi memoria,  
Tus pucheros, tu sonrisa…  
Todo lo que define como eres._**

* * *

Bien aqui estoy nuevamente! ^^  
Aqui termina este primer capitulo, bueno como bien podran ver esta en dos partes, originalmente estas dos partes ibana ser uno solo pero era muy largo para ser capuitulo xDDD  
Por favor pasen por mi perfil ya que ahi veran la pagina web del foro de **Saint Seiya Yaoi** en el cual estoy, y bueno espero que puedan encontrar muchas cosas que sean de su agrado, debo decir que ese foro tiene a muchas peronas talentosas de las cuales he aprendido mucho y por supuesto admiro ^^

Saludos!


End file.
